Dream And Hope (5 Seconds Of Summer FanFiction)
by TheDreamers5SoS
Summary: FanFiction 5 Seconds Of Summer (Dans cette fiction, les 5 Seconds Of Summer ne sont pas encore connus) Hugo et Manon rentrent a la Hope Academy, une académie réputée pour ses excellents résultats ! A peine arrivés, les ennuis commencent, ils sont tous deux collés à cause de deux de leurs nouveau amis: Luke Hemmings et Michael Clifford...
1. Chapitre 1: New Year, New Story

**Point De Vue Hugo:**

Salut ! Moi c'est Hugo, un adolescent plutôt normal (a part un caractère de merde), j'ai 16 ans et je rentre enfin a la Hope Academy, après deux ans de révisions intenses et un examen de passage que j'ai réussi avec un total de 36 points sur 40, j'ai enfin réussi !

 ***Bip Bip***

Mon téléphone sonne et me tire de mes pensées:

 **De: Camille 3**

 _Hey Toi ! 3 Alors prêt pour rentrer a la Hooooope Academy ? En tout cas, moi je suis surexcitée !_

 _Sinon, je t'attends toujours devant chez toi à 7H hein c'est toujours bon ? 3_

Meerde, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait aller a l'académie ensemble !

Je me précipite sur mon bureau, sur lequel, j'avais préparer mes affaires la veille, je me prépare, me brosse les dents, retourne dans ma chambre et me regarde dans le miroir:

Je suis plutôt petit, 1m53, j'ai les cheveux de couleur châtain clair qui tirent vers le blond, et je suis de corpulence normale.

J'avais donc décidé de m'habiller d'un Jean blanc délavé, d'un t-shirt rouge avec un motif "noeud pap" et des Nike blanches.J'avais mis dix minutes à me coiffer étant donné que mes cheveux partaient réellement en cacahuete. J'avais opté pour une coupe "sur le côté"...

_Héééé !MAIS TES BIEN HABILLÉ POUR UNE FOIS!

Ma sœur venait de littéralement explosé la porte de ma chambre.

_ MA PORTE SALE FOLLE !  
Elle me tire la langue s'en va déjeuner

Je descends dans la salle à manger et dis à ma mère :  
_Maman, je pars plus tôt, y'a Cam qui viens me chercher.

Je me fais des toasts grillés et entends la sonnette

_DÉJÀ ?!

Je cours ouvrir la porte:

_Hey toi, ta reçu mon SMS ? Tu répondais pas !  
_Heu... Désolé, je me suis préparé etc... Et je t'ai oubliée ^^  
_Et ben merci ***Fait semblant de pleurer*** je croyais que j'étais ta voisine préférée...  
_Oooh mais pleure pas Chouquette !  
_AAH !  
_ QUOI ?!  
_ Il es 7H45 ! On doit être à l'Académie a 55 !

Je regarde ma montre et hurle:  
_ MAMAN, J'Y VAIS OU JVAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD !  
_Ciao hurle t'elle en rigolant. Bonne journée tout les deux !

 **ooOOoo**

10 Minutes Plus Tard.

On est enfin arrivés à l'Académie.

*Dring*  
_Pfiouu juste à temps! S'exclame Camille.

On fonce dans le couloir où sont notés le classes:

_On est ensemble ! Avec Alizée, Caroline, Léa et Manon !

_Elles sont où celles la d'ailleurs ?!

 ***BING***

_Celles la elles sont derrière toi ! Rigole Léa

_Tu ma fais mal ! Et vous deux arrêtez de rigoler ! Rigola Camille en désignant Hugo et Caro mort de rire.

 **ooOoo**

 **Dans La Classe:**

_Alors, je vais faire le plan de classe...

Calum tu te mettra à côté de Ashton,

Lucy a côté de Levy;

Hugo à côté de Luke;

Camille à côté de Léa;

Caroline à côté de Leon;

Alizée à côté de Erza;

Et enfin Manon qui n'est pas la ira a côté de Michael.

Tout le monde partit s'assoir à sa place...

 **Point De Vue Manon:**

_8H ?! Putain jsuis en retard ! Maman accélère s'il te plaît !

_Je fais ce que je peux !

 ***8H15***

Enfin arrivée ! Je me précipite dans le bureau du directeur:

_Bonjour ! Excusez moi du retard ! Manon TSUSAKI ! Où est ma classe s'il vous plaît ?!

_Mademoiselle ! Comment expliquez vous votre retard ?! Bon je passe l'éponge pour cette fois... Manon TSUSAKI... Classe... L.1.5 et dépêchez vous !

_MERCI !

Je sors du bureau et m'en vais en courant dans la salle:

_BONJOUR !

Grand Blanc dans la salle... Puis quatres personnes éclatent de rire, je les reconnait de suite:

_Hugo, Camille, Alizée, Léa ca me fais plaisir de vous voir *Rigole*

_Miss, vous êtes en retard ! Allez vous asseoir a côté de Monsieur Clifford et plus vite que ça !

Je pars donc m'asseoir a côté de "Monsieur Clifford"... Pouquoi ce nom me rappelle quelque chose...?

 _ **~ Salut chers lecteurs ! Alors voila pour ce premier chapitre, nous savons que les 5SoS ne sont pas très présents, mais dans le reste des chapitres, ils le seront davantage ! ^=^**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite étoile et a commenter, ça nous ferais très plaisir !**_

 _ **Voila à très vite pour le chapitre 2 ! #TheDreamers ~**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Color Hair

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e11c9271417330dac4730a121b85c8b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Je pars m'asseoir à côté de "Monsieur Clifford"...Pourquoi se nom me rappelle quelque chose...?"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfad434faa30c94f9b4cd1bd768ffb8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Point de vue de Manon :/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ca1d0a62b3b4c722cc5831c78c3530f"Je restai à côté de ma place et regarde « Monsieur Clifford » plus attentivement :br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ce qui me marqua en premier ne fit pas ses cheveux étonnamment verts, mais ses yeux verts flamboyants.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b32172141c99e7733d70e726330eec97"_Mademoiselle Tsusaki, vos faites quoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_Euh... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73dcd171ed94240bb307bc1e87936b7f"Je m'assois rapidement en rougissant et commence à sortir mes affaires :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f1669f3a50640e21095e8cbb79c1f3"« Merde, j'ai oublié ma trousse »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060cb3243526c6ec6c5f565219c6a3a6"Je me retourne vers mon voisin et tente en rougissant :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e95979bd73f09e0dd48f938e5bce87ca"_Euh...salut tu aurais un stylo pour moi ? Parce que comme bah...j'étais en retard...j'ai euh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e77cb0aa5a3fca307e453fa4c3ad506"_Oui, oui, bien sur tiens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ff7e70c9b05ac1e3e8540f86c9dd06f"Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de son regard, c'est vraiment dingue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b34f2d4dd84f673bd178eb01be28d03"Il me fixait et je le fixais, ça devenait vraiment gênant.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586a000b4bc0afb17ed6041fc5eddcdf"_Waouh ! Ces vraiment génial merci !(Pourquoi, j'ai répondu ça?!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0ec356d97d4af7b9998a98ba800b2a1"_Euh...bah de rien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c01f74f52ee839258c773387940e8d3f"Je lui fais un rapide sourire et me concentre sur les cours.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bc7e2199e36510961d3fa65bfde0e11"(Eurk...des maths)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb9be62cd5badc41c6f16d4716bc51a"Je me retourne et vois que mon voisin me regarde :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71d24d59b18409abd97ae6cfe474575b"_Ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56f24548e0bcc3857a289d288a0bf409"(Rollala, je rougis...) _Euh... Oui et toi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bd58f8c4b2ff054e39bceef8680a2b3"_Ça va, t'aime pas les maths non plus ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbbee23516db7a1294ef1d1a72c6f053"_Je déteste ça *rigole*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0783892139217aac6d2cb1bd69a6a473" _Mademoiselle Tsusaki, la réponse ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d256922ac66888abca3c3b4c250fa62"_Oups.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d872e0d0798e8c9576c5457a486dd8"_Euh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3a692e46310a6052e0d567f2212444"Je regarde à ma droite et vois Hugo et Luke, je leur lance un regard de détresse :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf46aebd9387b55497309e1ae891a3cd"_*chuchote*ça s'appelle un vecteur nul !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7f975f76351afa49c8008539c2416cf"_Euh... Un vecteur nul !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="916fdc861c471a2178566576eb805651"_bonne réponse, mais tâcher d'écouter un peu plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f196037ef32b41f5137f19ff091def96"C'était reparti pour un tour, je rougissais de plus belle et je baissais les yeux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c8a23d589ea7b1f9625b2426d55e63e"_Michael Clifford cesser de rire ! Cria la prof./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6698ca12b97e911ad8822e7049b6f1b"Michael...c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait.c'est un joli prénom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54472d4489509262aed0bc761b8c17c8"Même avec l'avertissement de la prof, Michael continuait de rire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ae47c1137f409dd90d22affbb3e2f1"_Ah , t'aurais dû voir ta tête !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29bb8a579f93566281a7933ec2e164e0"Je faisais semblant de bouder mais je ne pouvais pas résister à son sourire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c9e58007201323e4b5da235b9cca719"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Point de vue de Michael :/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f7d91f044f91ec5df5f82bab542a15"(Avant le point de vue de Manon)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="836ad779db8ba1e156c001587a054ca9"La rentrée! Mon pire cauchemar! J'ai 16 ans putain pourquoi mes parents ne comprennent pas que l'école ce n'est pas pour moi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="548d43224f19ce52406b24c54c60bb02"_Michael ! Hurlèrent Ashton et Luke en cœur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39bca13c94c924545b38e2b88816f7f5"_Hey les gars, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Bah où est Calum ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd3e36c3a5327c28b7857380c65c1eb7"_Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il a déjà filé son num à toutes les filles de l'académie, déclara Ash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35bf4509adff89ca06e970d3df937a02"Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06f3320dec9544c257625902b489d61b"*Rire très violent(Lol)*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66a1179e39d9e0705fa1af453f73f85"Calum nous rejoignit peu de temps après./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83dcd105364aa24ea7c63381c46c4cdb"C'est vraiment cool, on est tous les quatre dans la même classe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e607d0ba32f049d1b851d9bd428bcf4"La prof nous donne le plan de classe, je suis à côté d'une certaine Manon, qui n'est pas là, donc je prends mes aises et m'installe sur l'ensemble de la table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dfcc790e3874805477daabfcc6139ac"ooOoo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c45fcc789ad292aa329165393d1624fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Dix minutes plus tard :/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6926303664f21d5642c659d6a1627656"_bonjour !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c1e25cab5f58215d036d3e8fc6e9e7"Une fille tout essoufflée venait d'entrer dans la classe, elle avait les cheveux devant les yeux, ses cheveux...waouh elle avait un tie and dye bleu, c'était vraiment magnifique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cef0663d49802eb4ee50465191d73bc"La prof de maths lui indique sa place, ce qui du coup m'indique que c'est elle Manon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="354a9d9e957f2ffe28ff40d991f24afc"Lorsqu'elle s'approche de ma place, je pousse mes affaires et nos regards se croisent, elle s'arrête et on reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes à nous fixé, c'est vraiment étrange, jusqu'à que la prof nous ramène à la réalité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99538137111c2701065b62433cf5a2a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Point de vue de Hugo :/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce2023c3c49a1d2b1eb8e5602839436"Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous avions commençait les cours, et je savais pratiquement tout sur mon voisin : Luke Hemmings, 16 ans, meilleur ami de Calum et il joue de la guitare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7421f13a69bd012e31f18d4d2b6a1ee2"Je vois Manon me lancer un regard de détresse, je parie qu'elle n'a rien écouté, les maths et elle, ça ne s'entend pas bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f75e84ddc359bdf22f53008f354e59"_Ça s'appelle un vecteur nul/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2529ab652214662549606316ece7650"_Euh... Ça s'appelle un vecteur nul/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f0722f6f1085005e7448e6e27817d42" _Bonne Réponse mais tâcher d'écouter un peu plus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57df6bd4a7648aa07755e30041f2ea43"_Michael Clifford cessez de rire! Cria la prof./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0a2a82272a67b296d24a2cbc65b2c4"Je regarde à ma droite et je vois Michael rigoler et Manon qui fais semblant de bouder:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91fbed68fa311b1f944e395ba0efc4ce"_Luke regarde il y a de l'amour dans l'air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd54548ad9113a44c501ab1f3a50cf38"_Ahah! On va les surveiller de près./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f857480ed8e278c90beb6191e1bd13"Et là, on se met à exploser de rire.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae5cf25a952b93d1949acab86d5b109b"_Ça suffit Michael, Manon, Luke et Hugo, vous viendrez en colle samedi après midi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bc05d5d6e2f41193deb5f24a935b23"_Oups.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a35bed14318bf1afe619a8e030b2181"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~ Salut ! Alors voici le second chapitre, Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="652118eee5342d313c2360041627f8dd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ce chapitre nous laisse imaginer et deviner ce qu'il va se passer, particulièrement entre Michael et Manon.../span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0571da1e91d356c088b86ef7c00d5cc4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite étoile et a commenter, ça nous ferais très plaisir !/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432306eee890926f3424a627c58883d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Voila à très vite pour le chapitre 3 ! Qui, j'en suis sure vous plaira d'aventage /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f85f1605669e0d391548a58b05e9fa03"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~TheDreamers ~ Xx/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	3. Chapitre 3: New Friends

**Point De Vue Hugo:**

Salut ! Moi c'est Hugo, un adolescent plutôt normal (a part un caractère de merde), j'ai 16 ans et je rentre enfin a la Hope Academy, après deux ans de révisions intenses et un examen de passage que j'ai réussi avec un total de 36 points sur 40, j'ai enfin réussi !

 ***Bip Bip***

Mon téléphone sonne et me tire de mes pensées:

 **De: Camille 3**

 _Hey Toi ! 3 Alors prêt pour rentrer a la Hooooope Academy ? En tout cas, moi je suis surexcitée !_

 _Sinon, je t'attends toujours devant chez toi à 7H hein c'est toujours bon ? 3_

Meerde, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait aller a l'académie ensemble !

Je me précipite sur mon bureau, sur lequel, j'avais préparer mes affaires la veille, je me prépare, me brosse les dents, retourne dans ma chambre et me regarde dans le miroir:

Je suis plutôt petit, 1m53, j'ai les cheveux de couleur châtain clair qui tirent vers le blond, et je suis de corpulence normale.

J'avais donc décidé de m'habiller d'un Jean blanc délavé, d'un t-shirt rouge avec un motif "noeud pap" et des Nike blanches.J'avais mis dix minutes à me coiffer étant donné que mes cheveux partaient réellement en cacahuete. J'avais opté pour une coupe "sur le côté"...

_Héééé !MAIS TES BIEN HABILLÉ POUR UNE FOIS!

Ma sœur venait de littéralement explosé la porte de ma chambre.

_ MA PORTE SALE FOLLE !  
Elle me tire la langue s'en va déjeuner

Je descends dans la salle à manger et dis à ma mère :  
_Maman, je pars plus tôt, y'a Cam qui viens me chercher.

Je me fais des toasts grillés et entends la sonnette

_DÉJÀ ?!

Je cours ouvrir la porte:

_Hey toi, ta reçu mon SMS ? Tu répondais pas !  
_Heu... Désolé, je me suis préparé etc... Et je t'ai oubliée ^^  
_Et ben merci ***Fait semblant de pleurer*** je croyais que j'étais ta voisine préférée...  
_Oooh mais pleure pas Chouquette !  
_AAH !  
_ QUOI ?!  
_ Il es 7H45 ! On doit être à l'Académie a 55 !

Je regarde ma montre et hurle:  
_ MAMAN, J'Y VAIS OU JVAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD !  
_Ciao hurle t'elle en rigolant. Bonne journée tout les deux !

 **ooOOoo**

10 Minutes Plus Tard.

On est enfin arrivés à l'Académie.

*Dring*  
_Pfiouu juste à temps! S'exclame Camille.

On fonce dans le couloir où sont notés le classes:

_On est ensemble ! Avec Alizée, Caroline, Léa et Manon !

_Elles sont où celles la d'ailleurs ?!

 ***BING***

_Celles la elles sont derrière toi ! Rigole Léa

_Tu ma fais mal ! Et vous deux arrêtez de rigoler ! Rigola Camille en désignant Hugo et Caro mort de rire.

 **ooOoo**

 **Dans La Classe:**

_Alors, je vais faire le plan de classe...

Calum tu te mettra à côté de Ashton,

Lucy a côté de Levy;

Hugo à côté de Luke;

Camille à côté de Léa;

Caroline à côté de Leon;

Alizée à côté de Erza;

Et enfin Manon qui n'est pas la ira a côté de Michael.

Tout le monde partit s'assoir à sa place...

 **Point De Vue Manon:**

_8H ?! Putain jsuis en retard ! Maman accélère s'il te plaît !

_Je fais ce que je peux !

 ***8H15***

Enfin arrivée ! Je me précipite dans le bureau du directeur:

_Bonjour ! Excusez moi du retard ! Manon TSUSAKI ! Où est ma classe s'il vous plaît ?!

_Mademoiselle ! Comment expliquez vous votre retard ?! Bon je passe l'éponge pour cette fois... Manon TSUSAKI... Classe... L.1.5 et dépêchez vous !

_MERCI !

Je sors du bureau et m'en vais en courant dans la salle:

_BONJOUR !

Grand Blanc dans la salle... Puis quatres personnes éclatent de rire, je les reconnait de suite:

_Hugo, Camille, Alizée, Léa ca me fais plaisir de vous voir *Rigole*

_Miss, vous êtes en retard ! Allez vous asseoir a côté de Monsieur Clifford et plus vite que ça !

Je pars donc m'asseoir a côté de "Monsieur Clifford"... Pouquoi ce nom me rappelle quelque chose...?

 _ **~ Salut chers lecteurs ! Alors voila pour ce premier chapitre, nous savons que les 5SoS ne sont pas très présents, mais dans le reste des chapitres, ils le seront davantage ! ^=^**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite étoile et a commenter, ça nous ferais très plaisir !**_

 _ **Voila à très vite pour le chapitre 2 ! #TheDreamers ~**_


	4. Chapitre 4: Mission Pingouin Du Monde !

PDV Luke:

*-Mission Pingouin Du Monde en Marche !*

Je m'assois donc à côté de Michael et commence à lui parler:

_Ça va, pas trop mouillé ? Je lui demande en rigolant

_Ahahah *Rigole*

_Bon et sinon... Ça va avec Manon ? *Sourire Malicieux*  
_Du quoi tu parle ?!  
_Fait pas genre mec ! Je te connais trop ! T'es tout le temps avec depuis la rentrée *sourire*  
Ces parce qu'elle as Tye And Die bleu ? *Rigole*  
_De... Non...Non ! *Rougis*  
_Et pourquoi tu rougis ?  
_Bon ces bon ! J'adore ces cheveux... Et ses yeux *Sourire*  
_-Ahah tu vois *Rigole*  
_*Lui Donne Un Coup De Pied* Chut, tu dis rien !  
_T'inquiète *rigole*

~ FLASHBACK ~

H: OUAIS ! Et on fais ça pendant l'heure de colle ?  
L: *Rigole* Ouais ! Et on appelle ça... "Mission Pingouin Du Monde" !  
H: Mdrr "Pingouin" ta pas aut' chose ?  
L: Nan ! Les pingouins ces ma vie ! *rigole*  
H: Okk ! Mission Pingouin Du Monde Lancée ! *Sourire*

*DRIING*

~ FIN FLASHBACK ~

 _ **Point De Vue de Manon**_

Nous étions tous en colle, je me suis mise à côté de mon meilleur ami; Hugo.

Je sort donc mes affaires, pendant près de trois quarts d'heures, on à fait notre DM de Maths.

Je regarde ma montre, c'est affreux, le temps ne passe pas et je n'arrive pas non plus a me concentrer sur mon cours d'histoire, c'est quoi le premier mot de la définition déjà ? Oh punaise ça m'énerve ! euh... L'Empire Byzantin... Euh ... Nan enfaîte ces mort, sa ne rentre pas ! Si il y avait plus de calme, peut être que j'arriverais, mais en fin de compte sa ne me derange pas autant que ça de les entendre rire... Non... Plutôt de L'ENTENDRE LUI rigoler, ohlala, des fois je me fais vraiment peur, mais j'en suis sure que si vous étiez à ma place, vous comprendriez, bref bref, je m'égare ! Michael reprit de plus bel son rire (Rohlala que j'adore son rire !) cela m'étonne que la surveillante ne lui ai pas fait de remarque et que...

*chuchotements*_Manon, je peux te poser une question ?

_Quesqui a ? Je me retourne vers Hugo qui venait de me poser le question

Il me regarde pendant un long moment et reprends avec un air sérieux:

_Il y a un truc entre Michael et toi ?

(Oh non punaise je rougis...)

_Euh... Comment ça "un truc" ? De quoi tu parle ?

_AhAh ! J'en étais sur ! Tu craque sur lui !

Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter qu'il reprit:

_Et ne le nie pas ! Parce que tu es toute rouge !

_Mais non arrête, c'est seulement un ami et puis on ne se connait que depuis une semaine *Rire Nerveux*

_Hum... Si tu le dis... Mais je ne te crois pas !

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

_Je te connais de trop ma chère *clin d'œil*

Je ne répondis pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hugo se retourne vers Luke:

_Mission Pingouin Du Monde accomplie de mon côté cher acolyte !

_De mon côté aussi, on en parlera après

_T'inquiète

Les deux rirent en voyant que Michael et moi les regardions confus...

 _ **Point De Vue Hugo:**_

(A la fin de l'heure de colle)

*8H55*

Il ne nous reste que 5 minutes de cours, j'était en train de faire mon DM de Maths jusqu'à ce que Manon m'assassine presque:

_Waaaa ! Je comprends rien ça me soûle!

_Idem ... Mais La... Ces un réel négatif donc... AAH, Comprends rien !

Je me retourne vers Mickey Et Luke:

*Chuchote*:_Yoosh ! Vous comprenez quelque chose !

_Non on a même pas fini le premier

_Luke ! Il es tout facile le pre..

_Ça va je ne vous dérange pas vous voulez un café ?!

*DRIIIIIIING

_Enfin fini ! Je m'exclame en m'etirant

Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac et sors de l'Académie avec les trois autres et demande:

_On fait quoi maintenant ?

_Bah tu viens chez moi, on dois parler ! Decalre Luke

_ On peut venir ?

_NON ! On dois parler ! En privé !*rigole*

_ D'accord *Rigole*; Mickey, je suppose que tu va aller chez Ash et Calum ?

_ Euh...Bah...

Luke se penche vers moi et me chuchote:

_ Pssst ! Regarde !

_ Mickey ? Y a un problème ? Demande Manon

_Bah... Calum est chez sa copine Summer; et Ash est chez ses grands-parents... Donc... Euh... on peut sortir ensemble si tu veux... En temps qu'amis je parle hein ! Declare le jeune homme en rougissant

Je me retourne regarde Manon qui était aussi rouge qu'une boite de Tomates lui lance un regard insistant et reponds a sa place en rigolant:

_Elle accepte !

_Euuuh... Oui j'accepte !

Je regarde Luke et lui fais un clin d'oeil:

_Et regarde ces pas fini !

Je regarde Michael et lui dis:

_Vous pourriez aller au parc Rousseau non ?

_Oh Oui le parce Rousseau ! Tu veux bien ?

Je me retourne vers Luke et chuchote en pouffant:

_Manon, elle adore ce parc ! Regarde comme ils sont rouges les deux !

_Attends je vais aider Michael ! Me réponds t-il en rigolant Michael ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec Manon?

Je vois Michael détourner les yeux et devenir vraiment très très rouge:

_Euh... Bah oui si tu veux

(Il lui as souris, il rougis ! Ces déjà un bon début !)

_Bon bah avec Luke on va vous laissez ! Hein Luke !

_C'est parti, Oh et Michael ne la viole pas !

On se met a exploser de rire en voyant les deux tourteaux devenir rouge écarlate Je l'ai ait jamais vu aussi rouge !

 _ **~ Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Hugo et Manon vont bientôt en savoir un petit peu plus sur la véritable identité des quatres "boys" (xD) Donc ! N'hésitez pas a voter et a commenter pour nous dire si on dois changer quelques petits détail ou quoi... Sur ce a très vite !~**_

 _ **~The Dreamers~ xx**_


End file.
